Isaac and Mia's Little Plan
by GamerGirl422
Summary: Has to do with two made up characters who get mixed up in a setup for love please review and tell me your ideas to fix it be nice, its my first fic
1. The Beginning

Isaac and Mia were outside, walking slowly, hand in hand. It was December in Vale. It was the time of love in Vale. Many people spent time with their husband or wife or boyfriend or girlfriend. Isaac and Mia were husband and wife. They were having a romantic walk in beautiful wintry Vale.  
  
"Isaac, you have a cousin, right?" Mia asked. "Yes, if you mean Steven, who's three years younger than me," he answered. "Well, I have a cousin named Jessica, same age as he is too, who really wants to have a boyfriend. So do you think that Steven would be interested?" Mia asked. "What does she look like?" Isaac asked. "Well, she has brown hair, blue eyes, and a friendly smile," Mia said. "Steve likes brunettes, he's a spiky black haired, brown eyed guy, with a kind smile," Isaac answered. "They'll be perfect for each other then."  
  
The next day, Mia's cousin and Isaac's cousin both came to visit. "Hi!" Isaac and Mia welcomed them. "Hi!" the two replied, giving them handshakes and hugs. Steve glanced over a Jess. It was love at first sight for him. "Hi, my name's Jess," the brunette said to him. "H-H-Hi. I'm Steve," he stammered, taking her hand for a handshake. Jess giggled at is funny expression.  
  
The next night, Mia took Jess into her room and dressed her up in an elegant blue gown. Isaac gave Steve a blue tuxedo and yellow tie. They took them to a table for two. It was lit up with candles and looked like something from the most elegant and expensive restaurant. Mia urged Jess to sit down, practically pushing her, and Steve pushed in her chair when she sat down and finally sat down himself.  
  
"So, um, how are you?" Steve gulped, trying hard to break the ice. 'I'm fine, how are you?" Jess answered calmly. "I'm all right," Steve panicked. "So, tell me about yourself," Jess asked. "Well, I 'm eighteen years old and my birthday is on February 1st," Steve said. "I'm eighteen too, and my birthday is on March 8th," Jess replied.  
  
After they ate, they went their separate rooms and slept till morning.  
  
That one night had changed everything. Jess asked Steve if they might go steady, and Steve agreed to, happy to know she wouldn't reject him. They became a couple and were going out. Mia and Isaac were extremely happy that their cousins were as happy as they were. The two couples dating went on and on, through the rest of winter, the spring, the summer, and the fall. It was finally the first of winter.  
  
Jess and Steve were going to get married. Mia was with Jess in the dressing room, getting ready. "Mia, I don't think I'm ready to get married now," Jess whimpered. "Yes you are. If you call it off, he might reconsider ever going out with you again," Mia urged. "You're right. I'm ready now," Jess walked out, head held high and confident. 


	2. The Wedding and the End

The wedding march played, and Jess's father, Patrick, escorted her down the aisle. Mia was ahead of them, being the maid of honor. Steve was waiting for her, Isaac standing next to him, being the best man. Patrick let Jess go and she took Steve's hand and the stood before the priest.  
  
The priest started.  
  
"The little things are the big things.  
  
It is never being too old to hold hands.   
  
It is remembering to say "I love you" at least once a day.   
  
It is never going to sleep angry.   
  
It is at no time taking the other for granted;   
  
the courtship should not end with the honeymoon,   
  
it should continue through all the years.   
  
It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives.  
  
It is standing together facing the world.   
  
It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family.   
  
It is doing things for each other, not in the attitude  
  
of duty or sacrifice,   
  
but in the spirit of joy.   
  
It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating  
  
gratitude in thoughtful ways.   
  
It is not expecting the husband to wear a halo or the wife to have wings of an  
  
angel.   
  
It is not looking for perfection in each other.   
  
It is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding and a  
  
sense of humor.   
  
It is having the capacity to forgive and forget.   
  
It is giving each other an atmosphere in  
  
which each can grow.   
  
It is finding room for the things of the spirit.   
  
It is a common search for the good and  
  
the beautiful.   
  
It is establishing a relationship in which the independence is equal, dependence is mutual and  
  
the obligation is reciprocal.   
  
It is not only marrying the right partner,   
  
it is being the right partner.  
  
Marriage is a supreme sharing of experience, and an adventure in the most intimate of human relationships. It is the joyous union of two people whose comradeship and mutual understanding have flowered in romance. Today Steven and Jessica proclaim their love and commitment to the world, and we gather here to rejoice, with and for them, in the new life they now undertake together. The joy we feel now is a solemn joy, because the act of marriage has many consequences, both social and personal. Marriage requires "love," a word we often use with vagueness and sentimentality. We may assume that love is some rare and mystical event, when in fact it is our natural state of being. So what do we mean by love? When we love, we see things other people do not see. We see beneath the surface, to the qualities that make our beloved special and unique. To see with loving eyes, is to know inner beauty. And to be loved is to be seen, and known, as we are known to no other. The one who loves us, gives us a unique gift: a piece of ourselves, but a piece that only they could give us. We, who love, can look at each other's life and say, "I touched his life," or, "I touched her life," just as an artist might say, "I touched this canvas." "Those brushstrokes in the comer of this magnificent mural, those are mine. I was a part of this life, and it is a part of me." Marriage is to belong to each other through a unique and diverse collaboration, like two threads crossing in different directions, yet weaving one tapestry together.   
  
The secret of love and marriage is similar to that of religion itself. It is the emergence of the larger self. It is the finding of one's life by losing it. Such is the privilege of husband and wife - to be each himself, herself and yet another, to face the world strong, with the courage of two.   
  
To make this relationship work, therefore, takes more than love. It takes trust, to know in your hearts that you want only the best for each other. It takes dedication, to stay open to one another, to learn and grow, even when it is difficult to do so. And it takes faith, to go forward together without knowing what the future holds for you both. While love is our natural state of being, these other qualities are not as easy to come by. They are not a destination, but a journey.   
  
The true art of married life is in this an inner spiritual journey. It is a mutual enrichment, a give and take between two personalities, a mingling of two endowments that diminishes neither, but enhances both."  
Steven started. "I, Steven, take you Jessica, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love.   
  
I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever.  
  
I will trust you and honor you  
  
I will laugh with you and cry with you.  
  
I will love you faithfully  
  
Through the best and the worst,  
  
Through the difficult and the easy.  
  
What may come I will always be there.  
  
As I have given you my hand to hold  
  
So I give you my life to keep  
  
So help me God."  
  
Jessica gulped and started slowly. "I, Jessica, take you Steven, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love.  
  
I will cherish our friendship and love you today,  
  
tomorrow, and forever  
  
I will trust you and honor you  
  
I will laugh with you and cry with you.  
  
I will love you faithfully  
  
Through the best and the worst,  
  
Through the difficult and the easy.  
  
What may come I will always be there.  
  
As I have given you my hand to hold  
  
So I give you my life to keep  
  
So help me God." Together they finished. "Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you,  
  
For where you go I will go,   
  
and where you stay I will stay  
  
Your people will be my people,  
  
and your God will be my God.  
  
And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried.  
  
May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me."  
The priest talked again.  
  
"Traditionally, the marking of the passage to tile status of husband and wife is marked by the exchange of rings. These rings are a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken. The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond that unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Steven and Jessica have made to one another. Bless O God these rings, that Jessica and Steven who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives.   
  
Steven started again, ring in hand.  
  
"Jessica, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, with this ring, I thee wed."   
This time with more confidence, Jessica started with her ring in hand. "Steven, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, with this ring, I thee wed." The priest finished. "In as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit.   
  
Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder.  
  
Steven, You may kiss your bride!"  
Steven leaned in and met Jessica's lips for a passionate kiss that sealed their deathless vows. They walked out of the church a happy couple. 


	3. Copyright

I do not own this game's copyrights. The company who made it did, sadly. 


End file.
